HIV or AIDS affects a growing number of women. Although they have received some attention in the literature, more needs to be learned about their social experiences of women living with HIV. Research has shown that social support is a valuable resource for those battling HIV or AIDS. In particular, research has indicated that social support is associated with better physical health as well as better psychological well being. However, most of this research has been conducted with men, leaving us with limited research on the functions of social support for women. Women often feel that the HIV support and health care networks developed by and for gay men cannot meet their needs. Because social support is so essential to both physical and mental health, this study is designed to explore the social support needs and specific experiences of women living with HIV. Using a grounded theory approach, 45 women will be interviewed. Participant's responses will be analyzed to examine (a) how social support functions for women trying to manage the stressors associated with HIV infection, (b) the effectiveness of support-seeking behaviors, (c) he effectiveness of social support for women with HIV, and (d) to compare social support from peers to social support from other sources. Future interventions and the development of support programs guided by this study will have the potential to improve the physical and psychological health of women living HIV.